might_magic_elemental_guardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
General Tips
General Tips Staffs There are 3 kinds of staff you can use: Chimera, Materia, Anima. Staff will be activated after you get to level 5. From then, every time you level up you will gain a skill point to upgrade your staff’s skill node. Every staffs have different skills, so you can choose the staff you want to maximize your team damage output or survivability. I personally use chimera with max damage output with def break & purge nodes. You can only activate one House at a time, so check out the upgrade path for each one before you spend 10 Seals towards making your final decision. While you must spend the same amount of Seals to change your House of Magic affiliation, it’s worth doing if you feel like switching up your main attack and upgrade path. Skill up To skill up your monsters, you will need fodders and books. Fodders can be any monster of the same elements, but I suggest you to use only 1* monster. Evolve To evolve your monster, you will need Elemental materials, and books. Every time you evolve a monster, it will gain a special stat or upgrade your 1st skill to a special skill. Evolving also increases every major stats of the creature apart from critical rate, critical damage, resistance, accuracy, speed which is part of the special stat upgrades. There are 2 special skills after evolving and the chance to get them are equally 50-50. It is generally better to evolve your creatures early on before skilling them up because they both use the same resource (books) and evolution is an impactful change. It's recommended to evolve a creature before skilling them up because while they both require books. Evolving provides an overall boost in stats to said creature while also giving them an added effect to their first skill. This change in their first skill may sometimes be the determining factor on whether you decide to fully invest more books into it for skill ups. On the other hand, a creature’s 2nd and 3rd skill remains their meat and potatoes so you can choose to ignore it and fully invest regardless. “What if I get the evo skill I don’t want?” “The devs have assured us that the ability to reroll our creature evolve skills will come in a future patch so it’s not the end of the world.” - ItSoba “If you do get the bad evolve, don't be sad and move on with it. If the sadness persistent, sharing yours to discord. It might help you to relieve some pain.” – AirCyclop Material to Evolve You can farm Tower of Houses (ToH) to farm anima essence, chimera oil, materia fragment and books. In elemental tower (ET), you can farm elemental material. Anima essence, chimera oil, and Materia fragment have two sizes: small and large. You will need various different types of materials depending on the creature you wish to evolve. From level 3 of ToH & ET, you will have a chance to get Magical Book. The higher you can do in ToH, the better chance to get large size and more books. Don’t settle down at lvl 9, aim for the 10. Level Up Whenever you level up, your energy will get refilled. Please note that only your energy refills but not your arena energy. Remember to do your daily quest to get more epic stone shards and seals but also remember to check your EXP to make sure that you won’t level up while having full energy. You should avoid levelling up when your energy is full, because the energy from levelling up is lost. Achievement and how to farm Achievement is where you can get lots of rewards such epic stone fragments, chests, EXP, and many other great stuff. I will go deep into Achievement List to show you how to get the most outcome from Achievements. If you are looking to maximize the number of achievements you complete to get those juicy rewards, check the Achievement Spreadsheet which shows the best places to farm specific unit types For more details, please take a few moments to read this guide about how to farm for the best result of Achievement. Shop The shop has good items in it, so always check it. It can even be worthwhile to use your seals to refresh shop after level 30 to find glyphs you need and books. However, you do not get access to the best version of the shop until level 50. Where to level up fodders Once you reach level 20+, you can use your staff to farm four 2* fodders (no dedicated farmer needed!) on Floating Islands/Advanced/Stage 2. Your staff will one shot all the waves, so all you need your creatures to do is survive. To do this, pick the Chimera element and the following skills: Strength > Defense Breach > Celerity. Keep in mind that staff farming is not the MOST efficient way to farm, but it is a great way to farm early on without taking resources away from your first Wrath team. This chart shows where the cutoffs are for increased efficiency via a farmer + 3 fodder. Elemental advantages and Damage reduction chart When monsters battle against those of an opposing attribute they are strong against, they gain a 30% increase to their base damage. Conversely, when facing monsters of an attribute they are weak against, monsters are at a disadvantage, so their base damage is reduced by 30%. When monsters face others of the same attribute, they are at neutral and so their damage is the same as before. Below is how the defense affect your damage output Glyph Farming The best place to get good glyphs to gear your team up is Glyph Dungeon. However, the guild raid is where you can get the best glyph which is Dark Glyph. Don’t rush to do glyph dungeon before you can do the highest level of glyph dungeon which is level 10. You can always farm some yellow glyphs in Nightmare Difficulties Scenarios while farming for achievement rewards. Have Fun and Enjoy the Game This is the last but not the least important advice. Using what you have is better than dreaming about something you don’t have. SigmaVII